


Hairspray and Snapbacks

by SatansHarlot



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:37:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatansHarlot/pseuds/SatansHarlot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick is invited over to Zayn and Niall's for dinner and things escalate quite quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hairspray and Snapbacks

**Author's Note:**

> Holy fucking shit okay, so I wrote this for [Erica](http://iforgetlikeanelephant.tumblr.com/)because we both decided that Nick, Niall, and Zayn would be to hot to handle all together so yeah, I hope you enjoy it. xx

Nick thought it was a good idea, going over to Zayn and Niall’s for dinner but he didn’t expect it to lead to the situation they were currently in.

That situation being all three of them groping against the front door by the living room. They didn’t even make it to dinner before Niall had Nick pinned against the front door kissing him and Zayn attaching his lips to Nick’s pulse point. 

“Fuck… Guys can we take this to the bed room at least?” Nick moaned out throwing his head against the front door letting a loud smack ring out threw the room.  
Zayn looked up from where he was currently sucking a dark bruise into Nick’s skin right under his ear saying, “Come on Niall, we can’t stay here forever you know.”

“Fuck Zayn, he just taste so good.” Niall moaned into Nick’s mouth sucking his tongue into mouth. 

Zayn started to tug on Nick’s belt loops leading him down the hall and Niall got the hint soon unlatching himself from Nick and grabbing his hand. Zayn and Niall both led Nick down the hall towards their bedroom door; once the door was opened Zayn grabbed Nick by the waist and pushed him back against the bed, having him sit down on the edge. 

Niall made quick work of unbuttoning Nick’s shirt and sliding it off his shoulder while Zayn unbuckled his belt and started to gentle tug down his skinny jeans taking his boxer briefs with him. Niall kissed down Nick’s chest gently rolling his left nipple between his teeth.

“Christ Niall.” Nick gritted out bringing his hand up to grip Niall’s hair hard at the base of his neck. Niall just moaned at the touch trailing kisses over to the right nipple rolling that one between his teeth also. Zayn was slowly palming Nick with lazy flicks of his wrist. Niall kissed down Nick’s chest until he was seated on the flower between Nick’s legs next to Zayn. 

Nick looked down at the two boys on their knee’s for him moaning out and shooting his hands out to thread threw the blonde’s hair and the raven haired one’s. Zayn and Niall both smirked up at Nick when Zayn spoke out saying,

“Do you want us to suck your cock? Do you want to feel Niall’s and I’s tongue all over your aching hard on?” Zayn spoke and he watched Niall and him undress each other sitting back down between his legs. 

“Fuck yeah, come on.” 

Zayn gripped the base of Nick’s dick with his hand and brought his tongue out licking the slit while Niall trailed kisses from the inside of his right thigh till he reached his balls and sucked one in his mouth, sucking on it gentle. Nick extracted his hands from their hair and brought them next to him, gripping the duvet.  
Niall trailed his tongue up from the base of Nick’s cock to the head, running his tongue with Zayn’s over the slit. Nick looked down squeezing his eyes shut at the view of the two men on their knees practically making out with Nick’s cock in both their mouths. 

“Fuck guys, I’m not going to last long if you keep doing that.” Nick could feel Zayn and Niall both smirk against his cock as they mouthed on either side of him from the base back to the tip running their tongues together again. 

“Are you going to cum on our faces? Are you going to paint Niall’s and I’s pretty little faces?” And with that Nick was pulling back, gripping the base of his cock and coming in hot white ribbons all over Zayn and Niall’s face. They had their tongues out trying to catch as much as they could on their tongues. 

Nick pumped himself a few times making sure to ring himself out before Zayn and Niall pulled away. Nick watched as Niall leaned forward trailing his tongue over Zayn’s neck and collarbones catching all Nick’s cum that didn’t land on Zayn’s face in his mouth. Niall leaned forward catching Zayn’s mouth with his. mingling his tongue with his and exchanging Nick’s cum along with it. When they pulled away Zayn did the same to Niall Kissing down his neck and running his tongue over Niall’s chest and collarbones reaching back up and making out with Niall again. 

From the view in front of him he couldn’t help but moan out and lazily pump himself because he was still extremely sensitive. Zayn and Niall looked up from where they were seated on the floor before Zayn spoke saying,

“Fuck you’re so hard for us aren’t you baby?” All Nick could do was nod furiously as he watched Zayn get up and grab lube and a condom from the nightstand. Niall also stood up lying down on the bed behind Nick. Zayn came over placing the two objects in Nick’s hand leaning down whispering in his ear,

“I’m going to let you fuck Niall okay? But you have to promise me you won’t be gentle with him. He like’s it rough, like’s it to hurt a little.” Nick practically choked on his own spit before he got up and turned himself around, looking down at Niall. Nick took in the view before him Niall was all spread, his legs brought up to his chest and his cock flush and angry against his abdomen. Zayn was now at the head of the bed running his hands over Niall’s nipples with the pad of his thumbs. 

Nick scooted a little closer to Niall squirting some lube onto his three fingers bringing them up to Niall’s entrance and circling his index finger against Niall’s ring of muscles. Niall mulled under the touch arching his back and bucking his hips up.

“Fuck, please… Please Nick.” Niall pleaded out and then Nick slowly sunk his finger into Niall’s heat. 

“Fuck Niall, you’re so tight.” Nick gritted out pumping his finger slowly. 

Zayn looked down where Nick was pumping a finger in and out of Niall and said,

“Add another one, he can handle it. He loves the pain.” Nick just nodded before pulling out and then plunging in another finger along with the first. Nick looked up as Niall squeezed his face together and then let out a shuddery moan and little pants of yes, yes, yes. Nick started to stretch his fingers out and prod around for a bundle of nerves he knew were inside of him. He knew he found it when Niall arched his back again moaning Nick’s name. Nick pulled out again adding a third finger and then scissoring his fingers, brushing along Niall’s prostate every time he thrust back in. 

“You can fuck him now. He’s ready. “ Zayn said from where he was still rubbing Niall’s nipples with the pad of his thumbs. Nick nodded before pulling out his fingers and lubing up his cock and then rolling on a condom, lubing himself up again after that. He scooted forward lining himself up with Niall’s entrance, bracing himself on one hand by Niall’s head and the other gripping the base of his cock. Nick slowly pushed into Niall sinking down all the way.

“Fuck, you’re so fucking tight, shit Niall.” Nick gritted out, squeezing his eyes shut trying not to come from just the feeling of Niall around him. Niall had his head thrown back and his mouth open in a silent moan. Zayn got up from where he was sitting next to Niall’s head and straddled his chest, bringing his aching cock up to Niall’s lips running the tip over his lips, spreading pre cum all over his face. Niall panted loudly sticking his tongue out trying to catch Zayn’s cock in his mouth. 

“You’re such a good boy Niall, letting Nick fuck you. Do you want to suck my cock also? Do you want to be completely full?” All Niall could do was nod and Nick watch over Zayn’s shoulder as he thrust his hips forward causing his dick to be swallowed whole by Niall. Nick couldn’t take it anymore and started snapping his hips forward fucking in and out of Niall as Zayn fucked his mouth. They worked up a rhythm, Zayn pushing in as Nick pulled out. 

Nick knew he hit Niall’s prostate once he started to moan around Zayn’s cock and tears spill over onto his cheeks.

“Do you think you can cum like this? From just us fucking you?” Nick was amazed how calm and collective Zayn was, his voice not wavering a bit as he talked down to Niall between his legs. Niall chocked out a sob as Zayn’s cock hit the back of his throat and then Nick hit his prostate one more time and he was coming, in hot white streaks over his stomach and Zayn’s back. The site alone and the feeling of Niall clench around him is what sent Nick over the edge, coming hot and deeply inside the condom. Zayn pulled out and started pumping a few time’s before he was coming all over Niall’s flushed face. He threw his head back and moaned, Zayn finally getting his release. 

Nick pulled himself up, tying off the condom and throwing it in the trashcan before lying down next to Niall. Zayn got up and wandered into the bathroom coming back with a damp flannel. Zayn wiped down Niall kissing him on the forehead and then wiping down Nick and himself before slipping into bed with them and snuggling up next to Niall. 

They lay there for a few hours before finally all three of them dozed off.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcomed, thank you for reading! xx


End file.
